The New Baby
by Hope1234
Summary: Don't you just love when the title tells it all? Anyway Rated M for later chapters. Still want a summary? Okay: Something strange and unusual has happened to Rico. But what is it? Again refer to title! lol :D Contains: Sexual Content- Later chapters... Pregnancy stuff... and a bit of violence; okay a lot of Violence...
1. The New Issue

Hope: Well this is my first M-rated story… my sister HorrorcentralPoM told me this would be a good idea for me… Love ya sis!

Chapter 1: The New Issue

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Rico was watching Kowalski work in his lab on a late stormy night. He couldn't sleep do to the storm's loud rumbling. "Rico you should really get to sleep now" Kowalski said turning to the scarred male. "No" Rico replied. "Why not?" Kowalski asked confused. The thunder roared, and Rico yelped. Kowalski lightly smiled in a caring manner. He came over to Rico and bended down beside him. Rico had been sitting in a blue chair at the time. "Does the thunder scare you?" Kowalski asked. "No!" Rico shouted, but the thunder sounded again, and Rico jumped.

Kowalski laughed lightly. Rico glared at him. "It's okay Rico; I have some fruit punch you can have" Kowalski said while smiling. Rico brightened up, and shouted- "Yeah!". Kowalski shook his head, and then stood up. He went to his little small fridge he had installed a year ago. Inside were two things. Both were colored red which could become confusing. "Uh I guess it's this one…" Kowalski said to himself, and then pulled the one on the left off.

"Here you go" Kowalski said as he handed the glass to Rico. Rico gulped it down in a second, and then smiled. He got up, and left the lab while Kowalski was about to follow him. Kowalski though thought to himself- 'I sure hope I didn't give him the wrong one…'.

**~ Rico's pov- Morning**

I woke up early then everyone else as I got a sick feeling in my stomach for some odd reason. "Rico what are you doing up so early?" Skipper asked as he rubbed his eyes. He obviously just woke up. "I got weird feelin…" I answered. "What does it feel like?" he asked curiously. "Um don't know kinda pleasant…" I answered. "That's a strange feeling… um I'll have Kowalski check on it" Skipper says while going over to his coffee machine. God he drinks so much coffee!

"Hey Rico fridge is out of fish can you give me one?" Skipper asks holding out his flipper. I nodded, and then tried to hack up a fish. Nothing came out. "Hmm?" I murmured to myself. I tried again, but still nothing. "Don't tell me you're stomach's actually empty!" Skipper said amazed. I was very confused.

"Kowalski Private get up now! We got a major situation!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski and Private suddenly jumped down, but both stumbled from just waking up. "What is it S-skipper?" Kowalski asked sleepily. "Rico's stomach is empty!" Skipper answered hurriedly. "That's impossible Skipper I saw him put a flamethrower in there yesterday…" Kowalski replied. "Well then tell me why nothing's coming out!" Skipper shouted.

"Alright I'll get the X-rays hold on…" he said, and then went into his lab. "What? X-ray!" I said. "Don't worry not the kind that electrocutes you Rico…" Kowalski answered. "Okay here it is now Rico stand over there" Kowalski directed me to a corner. "Okay…" I said while standing straight. "Alright now hold still…" Kowalski said.

After a few minutes Kowalski said- "Alright you're good!". I came over to the other three, and looked at the X-ray screen. "Okay so this is Rico's stomach… see all the weapons down here?" Kowalski said while using a pointer to it. We all nodded in reply. "Now there's this strange lump here that's blocking the exit for those weapons and supplies. If I just take it a level down I…" suddenly he stopped midsentence. Skipper and Private's eyes were also wide. "Uh what?" I asked. Kowalski led me closer, and I saw in the sack Kowalski had increased view on had a little tiny white egg…

Hope: Oh my god! Rico's pregnant! Who knows how that happened? (Smirk) Really easy actually… :P

Oh and who knows who the father is?! :D


	2. The Father

Hope: Second chapter! Thanks to the reviewers! P.S. This story will only be in 3rd person, Rico's view, and Kowalski's. But never any others unless I have absolute need to switch it; at which I will let you know beforehand…

Chapter 2: The Father

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Rico was sitting at the table with his head in his flippers. Skipper was preparing coffee as freaking usual! (Seriously he drinks to much…). Private was watching the lunacorns, and Kowalski was trying to find out who the father of the kid happens to be. "Any closer Kowalski?" Skipper calls into the lab while stirring his fish in his coffee. "Almost done… just need to connect these two…" he says. Suddenly a loud yell of shock sounds through the base. "Let me guess wrong wires…" Skipper says while shaking his head. "Y-yeah…" Kowalski's small squeaky voice answers. "Got it now!" he calls while coming out with a small portable device that looks like a laptop.

"Alright now I just set this up here, and now Rico I need some of your DNA so here…" Kowalski says while handing Rico a cotton swap. Rico just shrugs to curious to know who the guy who was going to die was. Because he was going to kill him.

"Okay now set it on here" Kowalski directs pointing to a tablet that came out of the machine device. Rico sets the swap down onto the tablet, and steps back. "Okay now I just have to plug in some numbers…" he says while sitting down, and starting to type away. "This could probably take a while so let's go out boys" Skipper says, and then the three went up the hatch.

~ (Outside)

"What gender do you think it will be Skippa?" Private asks the commander. "I don't know Private. We will just have to see" Skipper answers. "What do you hope it will be Rico?" Private asks him. "Boy…" Rico answers. "That's my soldier!" Skipper says while patting Rico on the back. Rico smiles lightly, but then frowns. "What's wrong Rico?" Private asks. Rico didn't answer. "Private you know this wasn't really planned. I mean Rico is the last person I would have even expected to have a kid even before me!" Skipper says.

"Me too…" Rico says while not really paying attention to him. "I guess you're right… besides it's not like we even know the father…" Private says with a laugh. "Right!" Skipper says. Suddenly the sound of the hatch opening reaches their ear holes. The three penguins turn to look at the entrance. Kowalski climbs out, but he held no emotion. It was as if all train of thought had left him.

"So Kowalski did you figure it out?" Skipper asks. Kowalski nods. "So who is it?" Private asks.

Kowalski looks up, and says- "Me…"

Hope: *Gasp!* who knew it was Kowalski already? Anyone? Seriously everyone should of guessed that before! Yeah I'm a Kipper, Prico, and Kico fan… but my favorite couple will always be Manfedi/Johnson!


	3. A New Family

Hope: Well gosh I'm so glad for all the nice reviews! :D Thank you all so much, and you have given me inspiration to continue writing this story! P.S. I have decided to include other povs after all XD

Chapter 3: A New Family

**Rico's pov**

I c-can't believe this. Kowalski was the father this whole time? How is that even possible! We never did anything together I don't think…

"Wait you're the father?" Skipper said surprised. "Well I took the DNA test results and the baby's DNA and it's mixed with both Rico's and mine" Kowalski explained. "When did this whole relationship start soldier?!" Skipper said angrily.

"Um… technically yesterday, but I don't know how… wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "What?!" Skipper said. "I remember when I gave Rico that stuff… it was suppose to be fruit punch, but I must have given him my new experiment!" he said. "Rico did you drink something different?" Skipper asked making sure Kowalski wasn't lying. I nodded as I remembered the strange foreign taste that night.

"Well men… this is going to take some time to get used too, but we can't do anything about it" Skipper said as we all went down the hatch. "Alright so Rico and Kowalski I want you two to talk in the other room. I got to ask Private something…" he said. Kowalski nodded to him.

We both went into the lab…

~ (3rd person's pov, and in the lab)

"Okay so Rico what should we talk about?" Kowalski asked. "Um… don't know" Rico answered. "Well how about we talk about what we want the name of this baby to be…" he asked. "Okay" Rico said. "So we should take in the consideration if it a boy or girl… so what boy name should we have?" Kowalski asked. "Drake" Rico answered plain and simple. "Wow… nice name now for a girl?" he asked. "Nancy" Rico answered. "Did you spend time thinking about this or something?" Kowalski asked.

Rico nodded affirmation. "Oh alright then…" Kowalski said…

~ (Skipper and Private in the main room)

"What do you want to ask me Skippa?" Private asked the commander. "I want you to cover me… I'm going to be gone all tonight and tomorrow on a solo mission" Skipper said. "Well why do you just have to tell me?" Private asked. "Because Kowalski and Rico are parents now, and I don't want them to know I won't be here to help them protect anything… I don't want to stress them out" Skipper answers. "Oh okay Skippa" Private said with a big smile. "Don't let any of the neighbors in Private… don't let them know about Rico's baby cause then they could leak the information, and it could end up traveling to Blowhole…" Skipper warned the small penguin. "I won't Skippa" Private said.

~ (Blowhole's lair)

"Oh Skipper you don't have to worry about leaking the information… I already know…" Blowhole said with an evil grin while staring at two cameras. One had Skipper and Private talking in the main room, and the other had Kowalski and Rico. Kowalski had his flipper on Rico's stomach. "Well look here we have a brand new couple in the district… too bad their call has been canceled…" Blowhole said while staring at Rico and Kowalski.

Hope: Dun dun dun! Oh no Blowhole knows about Rico and Kowalski's baby! What will he do? And more importantly where is Skipper really going? Hint: He's not on a solo mission! XD


	4. Two Secrets

Hope: Next chapter! Thank you for reading! :D P.S. forgot to warn you of two new couples you'll meet in this story… well Skans isn't really that new… but I know the other one is!

Chapter 4: Two Secrets…

**3****rd**** person's pov~ Next Day**

Skipper was going through some of the stuff in Kowalski's lab. He was looking for something you could tell. "Skipper what are you doing?" Kowalski asked while coming into the laboratory. "Oh hey Kowalski… um you got any fruit punch?" Skipper asked. "Yes it's in the mini fridge why?" Kowalski asked. "Oh I'm just uh thirsty that's all…" Skipper answered. "Alright…" Kowalski says while going out of the room. Skipper walks over to the fridge, and opens the door.

There were three cups of red liquid this time. "Which one is it?" Skipper asked himself. "Well I guess it's all of them…" he then took the three bottles of the stuff, but suddenly heard Private's voice. "Hey Skippa do you… oh is that fruit punch?" Private asked. "Uh yeah you can have one here…" Skipper said handing him a lightly glowing bottle. "Thanks Skippa….um bye!" Private said while leaving the room quickly.

"That was strange…" Skipper said to himself again. Then Skipper went out of the laboratory with the two bottles, and then exited the base…

~ (With Skipper at a Cliffside)

Skipper was staring out at the stars waiting for someone to come sit down. Skipper heard the bush ruffle, and smiled. "Come out here you know you can't hide" Skipper said. "Aww no fun…" Hans muttered while coming out of the bush, and sitting down next to Skipper. Skipper lightly laughed at Hans's expression. "It's not funny!" Hans complained.

Skipper ignored his complaint, and then took the two bottles of red liquid. One glowed the other did not. Skipper took the one that didn't glow, and Hans took the one that did. "Now to 6 months of secrecy" Skipper said. "And sex…" Hans said with a grin. "Shut up!" Skipper said. Then they banged their bottles together, and drank. After they were done Skipper said- "Hmm the fruit punch must have gone flavorless… how's yours?" Skipper asked. "Something doesn't feel right…" Hans said as he stared out at the stars…

~ (Private's part)

Private rushed through the zoo making sure no one was following him. He stopped when he came to the same habitat for the sixth time. "Finally you are the stopping!" Julian called down, and then jumped down to the small penguin. "Sorry had to make sure no one was following…" Private replied. "Okay then let us be getting up there's now!" Julian said, and then he jumped back up into the habitat. Private climbed the conivent ladder Julian had installed for him.

When he came up there was a table set up, and dinner set on them as well. Julian sat in one of the chairs, and had a black bow tie around his neck. Private sat down on the other side. They sat eating for just a while till Julian said- "So when can we get a baby?". Private suddenly dropped his fork, and said- "Julian we're males!". "So the scarred penguin is to be having a baby, and he male!" Julian replied. "How did you know that?!" Private asked surprised.

"I was the coming to meet you, but heard what the bossy penguin said" Julian answered. "You didn't tell anyone else right?" Private asked. "No only me is to be knowing for now… unless you get us a baby" Julian said. "But I don't know how!" Private said. "Well I also was the hearings that the baby came from some red liquid in the scientists frigdey thing" Julian said.

"You mean this stuff?" Private asked pulling out the bottle of red liquid. "How did you be getting that stuff?" Julian asked. "Skippa had some of it…" Private answered. "Oh the bossy penguin is the looking for kids too?" Julian asked with a large grin. "I guess… but I don't know" Private said confused on what he was saying himself. "So be drinking that liquid already I am wanting the baby now!" Julian complained.

"Are you sure?" Private asked. "Yes!" Julian answered. "Here goes nothing…" Private said, and then drank the liquid…

Hope: O.O oh dear what is the team going to do? First Rico's pregnant, Kowalski's the dad, Skipper is in a secret relationship with Hans, Private's seeing Julian, Julian wants a baby, and Blowhole who the hell knows what he's planning!


	5. What Baby!

Hope: Been awhile since you've seen me huh? :D

Chapter 5: What Baby?!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

~ (While Skipper and Private were gone with their secret dates)

"Alright we'll have to discuss new tactics on how to raise a baby penguin…" Kowalski stated while he and Rico exited the lab. "Uh-huh" Rico agreed. "You know to be truthful if we were ever to be in a relationship than I would think I'd be the one pregnant" Kowalski said with a laugh. "Yeah me two" Rico states. Just then the TV screen turns on. "Well hello peng-u-ins" Blowhole's squeaky voice said over the TV. "Blowhole what are you doing on our TV screen?" Kowalski shouts to the mammal fish thingy…

"Simple answer Kowalski. I want to talk a bit" Blowhole stated with an evil grin. "What is it you want to talk about?" Kowalski asked. "Oh I dunno… how about your mate's baby?" Blowhole says while lightly laughing evilly. "H-how did you know?!" Kowalski asks surprised. "Oh you didn't think I wouldn't keep an eye on you? I have cameras everywhere Kowalski. And by the way you won't believe who Skipper and Private are seeing…" Blowhole said with amusement.

"Shut up Blowhole! So what if you have cameras. You still can't have our baby!" Kowalski states angrily. "Oh I'm not actually trying to catch your kid. I just have a bit of advice" Blowhole says. "Really let's hear it?" Kowalski says while crossing his flippers, and looking stern.

"This advice comes in a riddle. What's black as coal, white as snow, and red as crimson?" Blowhole asked. "I dunno what?" Kowalski says. "A dead Rico!" Blowhole laughs evilly, and then the transmission goes off. Kowalski and Rico turned their gazes to each other with horror stretched faces.

~ (Skipper and Hans)

Hans had rolled over onto his back to watch the stars. Skipper still sitting up, and smiling. "Skipper are you sure nothing was spoiled in that lunch?" Hans asks. "I'm pretty sure… why?" Skipper asks. "Well my stomach feels like a bus hit it" Hans answered. "Hmm…" Skipper murmurs thinking. "Do you think something was in that punch?" Hans asked. Skipper thought another moment, and his eyes went wide. "Shit I don't think that was punch!" Skipper shouts in distress. "Why not?" Hans asks while sitting up.

"A while back the same thing happened to Rico. How could I not see it!" Skipper says to himself. "See what?" Hans asked confused. "Hans we have a major issue" Skipper says while staring intently at him. "What?" Hans asks again. "I think you're pregnant…" Skipper states…

~ (Julian and Private)

Julian sat on his throne drinking his smoothie. "Are you seriously sure about getting a baby Julian? I mean I'd hate to get like 2 months into it, and you decide you don't want one…" Private asks. "Yes I am being the sure! What greater way to show the king is great then by having a bouncy baby!" Julian asks. "Um Babies don't bounce Julian" Private says. "Really then why are there those expressiony thingys that say they do?" Julian asked. "Well Julian they're just expressions not really true. It's meant to make a family feel happier about their own child when they feel they're not ready. And nothing is better than the smile of a baby!" Private says joyfully. "Well then why are you the complaining about this issuey thing? You should feel the honored to carry the royal king's baby!" Julian states.

"Eh… I guess you're right…" Private says to himself. "Of course I am the being rights! I am awesome like that you know?" Julian says with his famous smile.

Hope: End of chapter 5… tune in next time again!


End file.
